


Anniversary

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Incest, Vaginal Sex, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The date approaches to the biggest change in both Peter and May's life. Peter just wants to comfort his aunt, May just wants to be loved again.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> idek... No civil or infinity war and no endgame. There is enough sadness in this as is . Enjoy if you can!

Around this time of year the Parkers get sad. Can't really blame them for it, they lost someone close to them. An important person in their life. It starts with having trouble getting out of bed, and progresses till not doing anything but be with each other as they are all the other has left. It starts at the beginning of the month, and gets worse with each day as it approaches the anniversary. This doesn't change now that they both have changed, even if they want it to. Peter still gets more quite and slows down, even if he is spider-man and has an actual internship with Tony Stark and Co.

Spending a lot of time around the avengers Peter has drawn each into his life, and therefore their's. So when the most talkative and energetically happy person in the collective hero's life starts to talk less and space out, they all grow concerned. Talking with each other to figure out a solution. The idea of something wrong with Peter was confirmed one day when around 1 weeks till the dreaded date. Peter had his internship that day, but he showed up late and looking tired. Everyone knew that Peter would never purposefully show up late, considering how much he loved being at the tower. The team was all relaxing around the common area, waiting on Peter for the team bonding day, which was his idea, but when he hasn't showed up for it nearing a half hour after it was supposed to start, the team thought only the worse. Tony made quick work of tracking the suit and finding it at his house. All working from the couch and talking with FRIDAY, they all missed the sound of ding and the elevator opening, though they did hear Peter finally showing up. 

" Hey, sorry I'm late. " He said. 

All the movement in the room stopped, everyone looking to him. Getting eyes on him, they all calmed down and resumed to the plans, which was just movies but they all enjoyed it so much. After they would eat dinner, noticing how Peter barely ate any food, solidifying that something is wrong. Before anyone could ask Peter got up and left to go to bed early saying that he was tired. After he left and confirmed in his room the team began to discuss what is wrong. 

" Could he be getting bullied, when I was young it always happened to me and it did put me down a lot" Steve said.

" No, Stevie. With his abilities no one can beat him. Even without his abilities, with what we have taught him to not rely on powers he can still take down almost anyone. " Bucky said.

" Do you think it has something to do at home? " Sam asked 

" Like what?" Clint questioned. 

" I don't know, I know he doesn't come from money so things can be a little tight. " 

" No way, I give them money all the time, I mean they don't know it because they would refuse. So money is no longer an issue, hasn't been since May got the promotion and I was able to sneak deposits into her account from the hospital. " Tony said. 

" Okay what if its the stress from the new position, I know how hard it is for someone facing a challenge in work. " Pepper said 

" Maybe, but even if its stress with May, she wouldn't put that on Peter. She would lie to him if she is stressed. " Tony said 

" How well do you know the Parker's? " Natasha asked 

" Okay, just Peter and his Aunt from what I can tell. Considering that he asked us not to look into his background or anything like that, I would say I know then pretty well. " Tony said 

" Well something is definitely wrong and I don't like it. We have to do something, can't we just talk to him." Wanda said

That is how Peter woke up to the smell of breakfast breaking his dream of a happier time and realize just where he is and who he is without. Slowly getting out of the bed into the shower to try to clean himself, then dressed. He made his way to the kitchen. They spoke to him but his answers were short and he only talked when someone directed a question at him. This went on till he was done with breakfast, only eating a couple bites of his food. He sat waiting for everyone to finish, an attempt at not being what he considered rude. Before he left though he was going to tell Tony he would not be here next week. 

" Mr. Stark, I'm not going to be here next week. "

" Is something wrong Pete? " 

" I'm going to spend time with my aunt. " 

Steve spoke up " Peter are you being bullied at school?" 

" What? " 

" It is okay . It is not your fault,  we can help. "

" I'm not being bullied, I'm going to spend time with my aunt. Its always hard around this time of year so I just want to be home with her. So I won't be coming here nor will I be Spider-man, just a short break. You guys always say to ease up and be a normal teenager, so now I will be for the next week. " 

"Why is always hard this time of year Peter? " Pepper asked. 

" Well, um. A couple of years ago around this time um my uncle. My uncle Ben died. " 

They said there sorries and so on, Peter spoke up before the questions can be asked, " Can we not talk about it, I really just don't like to and I don't want to talk about it. " 

" Sure kid, but if you do know that everyone here will be willing to listen. " Tony said. 

" Thank you. " He left after that.

The proceeding week was a blur of encouraging text messages from everyone and the seldom hateful from Flash. At some point he stopped cheeking, after that the sound started to grate on his ears, each message was coming from someone that wasn't Ben. He turned his phone off. He stopped going to school on Thursday after Flash made one too many orphan comments. 

May's week was no better, getting pity looks from co workers and hearing whispers of " Poor woman" constantly made her take some time off as well, using some saved vacation days in combination of the days she has off according to the schedule. 

They both wallowed around home with each other, they ordered his favorite food and watched his favorite movies. All week long. When it finally was the day. They didn't leave each others side, not even for a second. When Peter got up for food, May followed saying it was a good time to eat something. They looked at photo album after photo album. Watching his movies and eating his food over again. The pain was eased off their shoulders when they had each other, the weight became bearable. They were able to laugh and smile which they haven't done all week long. When the night came, it seemed to be worse. Neither wanted to leave the other, May didn't want to sleep in a bed all by herself. Peter didn't want to have to say goodnight to May. They both departed though, going to try to sleep. Peter knew that he would hear May cry tonight and he knew his resolve would break too. 

He heard her shifting in her sleep, never getting comfortable. He heard her get up thinking she was going to go to the bathroom. She walked towards his room and peered inside. 

" Hey sweetie, can I sleep with you tonight? I.. " She began about to go into explanation as to why but Peter cut her off with reassurance. 

" Of course May. " He said as he moved over giving May room to crawl under the covers with him. 

" Thank you sweetie, its just hard being alone right now. " 

" I understand May, but you aren't alone. I'm with you. " 

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

" Sweetie, I know I'm asking a lot but... " 

" May you are not asking a lot, and I have no problem doing what you ask. " He said 

" Thank you, do you think we could re-position? " 

" Sure if you're not comfy then yeah, how do you want to? " 

" Do you think we could cuddle a little? " May asked with hesitation 

" Of course May, I would love to. " 

They both got into a more suitable placement, with Peter laying on his back and May draping herself across him, her head laying on his chest and wrapping an arm around him. Peter doing the same in having his arm around her upper back and hand on her shoulder. 

" I love you sweetie. " May whispered as she pressed a kiss to his chest

" I love you too May. " he replied with a kiss to her hair 

They laid there for what seemed like forever but could not have been more than 20 minutes, Peter was trying to comfort his aunt to get her to fall asleep and move past this day. May was trying not to feel the empty in her stomach, the longing for someone to be with. To hold her after they were intimate. She wanted to be loved like she used to, she wants to be wanted. She wants to be needed. She pressed another kiss into Peter and getting one in return. She did it again a little higher, Peter gave her another a little lower. Repeated over and over the exchange of small kisses to the other as May got higher and higher and Peter got lower with May sitting up more. She kissed his neck right on the pulse point, then she pressed a kiss to his cheek, and he gave her one back. May threw caution to the wind with the burn deep inside, and locked lips with him. Peter made a surprised sound but didn't pull away, he started to kiss her back when May pulled back and hid her face behind her hands. Peter followed her up. 

" Oh my god sweetie, I am so sorry. " 

" Its okay May, I didn't mind. " 

" I don't know why I did that sweetie I'm sorry. " 

" Its fine May. No need to apologize. " 

" I'm so embarrassed, I'm sorry. " 

" May stop apologizing, there is no need to be sorry or embarrassed. " 

" I just need intimacy. Its been so long and I just want to be with someone, I'm all alone and I can't stand it anymore. " 

" May I get it, but you're not alone. Remember, you have me. " Peter reassured

" Thank you sweetie, I know that your are here for me, but not the way I need." 

Peter wanted to do whatever his aunt needed, because he knew she did the same for him for as long as he can remember. " I can be May. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" I mean that you do everything for me without a second thought, constantly sacrificing things big and small just to make me happy. I try make you happy, I really do. So if you need intimacy, I can do that May, if you really want. " 

" Peter that is wrong, we can't be intimate. " 

" Its just kissing May, I wont tell anyone. Not even Ned. I promise no one needs to know, and hopefully it will make you feel better. " 

" Peter we can't its... " She was silenced by another lip lock with Peter, sending her spinning. He broke off first. 

" Its okay May. " he whispered before leaning back in for another, May meet him halfway. 

They continued it only breaking apart for air. Then going right back to another. Peter wrapped his arms around May's midsection bringing them closer. May put a hand on his chest and one in his hair. She pushed him down to laying with her on top. What started as slow began to speed up becoming heated quickly. May losing control and Peter being a teenager with little control to begin with. May licked a strip across his bottom lip, Peter was quick to open. When they connected May moaned out. That sound sent a pulse down Peter's pants and he knew he wanted to hear it again. They progressively deepened the kiss. When they finally broke they were panting for breath. Peter attached himself to May's neck, sucking lightly at her pulse. May moaned out. Peter licked a stripe up to jaw and went back to making a hickey at her neck. 

" Sweetie, what are you doing. " She stuttered out. He detached, 

"I'm kissing you May. " he explained and went back to it

She was going to say something else but the sound was broken into a moan as soon as she opened her mouth, it was long and even. She grabbed his hair and pulled him off and clashed their mouths together again. She began running a hand lower on his stomach teasing the edge of the fabric, grabbing it and tugging at it. Peter began to do the same shifted his hand down to her night shirt. Its soft cotton covered his hands. Peter was losing control of himself by the second, he reached underneath her shirt and rubbed her sides, his fingers massaging into her. May tries to hold back a moan but it slips past her lips, urging Peter to do the same thing.  He works his way higher and higher, holding her close. 

May hand tugs at his shirt more and more, she breaks away to say " Take off your shirt sweetie. " Peter was all too willing to take off his shirt, when he did May did as well. They rushed back to each other,continuing the dancing of tongues with heavy teaching involved now. They continued to heavily kiss for 20 minutes only breaking to gasp for breath. When they did so, latching onto an expanse of exposed skin, drawing moans and groans from each other. 

May thought that this would help her feel less alone, she was right. She felt love like she hasn't in years. She missed this feeling too much, she was reaching her wits end before. Nearly spilling over with need. All to finally receive the desire of another, to finally be wanted and needed; To have true intimacy with someone after all this time trying to find it on her own. Always falling short, but with Peter it was different, even just from kissing its making her feel it. No amount of toys could compare to what he is doing to her right now. 

She broke off to pant yet again, moaning when Peter repeated to go back to her neck kissing all over and sucking lightly. May has yet to stop moaning out or whispering his name in a hushed voice thick with lust and desire for more. 

Peter thought that when they started that it would just be kissing, that if he kissed his aunt she would feel better and the need to be intimate would go away. He was mistaken, the need has only grown. He simply added fire the flame in her. Having needed intimacy and then receiving it only to stop would make it worse. He has no intentions of stopping. 

" Peter, please " She moaned out. He lets go of her neck. 

" What do you need May, tell me. " 

" I need you. " She rushes out, slowly grinding into him. 

" I'm right here May." 

" No sweetie, I need you in me. Please I need you so bad, please Peter. " She says 

" Don't worry May, I got you. " 

He reached over to his night stand, remembering how before she found out he was spider-man that he was sneaking out to see a girl. She sat him down and gave him the talk along with condoms, lube and morning after pills. 

May didn't stop grinding into him, if anything it speed up once she saw the lube and condoms being taken out. She reached over and grabbed the condoms, just to throw them across the room away from the bed. 

" No barriers between us sweetie. " 

May sat up taking off her pants and underwear, Peter following her lead. They were both naked now, May took her place laying back on top of Peter. Her hands splayed on his chest. Peter running his anywhere he can, touching everywhere possible. She reached down and grabbed a hold of him, softly stroking him feeling a drop of precum leak from his tip. She swiped her thumb over the slit and spread it over his tip. May was soaking and so ready for him, even though his size was on the bigger side, she was too impatient to add more lube. She didn't think she would need it though with how turned on they both were. She lined him up with her core, stroking lightly with a soft hand till she was lined up and Peter pressed into her. It had been so long that Peter began to wonder if she was ever touched, if he was the only one to experience this. He continually pressed into her slowly easing his way into her tight heat. When he was fully sheathed inside of his her, May let her head hit his shoulder. He didn't start moving, giving her time to adjust to the pressure. When she was finally ready, she lifted her head and pressed a kiss to him, and pushed down. They began a slow pace filled with quite breathing and moans that were only for them. It was a complete opposite of earlier but they were't making love then. Peter thrusting softly into May making moans spill from her as he squeezed her hips and helped her move up and down onto him. Both moaning out in pleasure.  

May finally received her intimacy that she so desperately needed, to have the feeling freed from her and being filled up with felicity. To be wanted and needed. She was getting off on it, that with the combination of being so full after so long of being empty had her approaching her end rapidly. She was getting more and more close, breathing picking up more and more. It came to a halt when she came, a long drawn out moan pulled from her. Peter was in shock when she came, not even ten minutes into it. He was lost in lust when she tightened even more around him. He came with her, saying  " I love you!" and emptying inside of May. When they both came back down from the peak of the mountains, they cuddled even closer, hugging each other tightly. 

" Thank you sweetie. " May said 

" Your welcome May, it was no problem. Did I do good?. " 

" You did amazing sweetie, it was so good. You really helped me. "

" I'm glad, I fell like  this year was better. "

" It was, because we have each other. " 

" I love you. " 

" I love you too sweetie. " 


End file.
